Tornado Rat Rod
|related = Tornado Tornado Custom Hotknife Fränken Stange |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Worn (dial texture) |inttxd = Worn |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = tornado6 |handlingname = TORNADO6 |textlabelname = TORNADO6 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Tornado Rat Rod is a hot rod variant of the Tornado, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update, released on November 1st, 2016, during the Tornado Rat Rod Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tornado Rat Rod is a highly-modified, "hotrod" variant of the rusty Tornado, having many design cues inspired by a Gasser-style drag car, such as the Drop beam style front axle, Cut frame and front clip removal (possible for a now non existent Fiberglass Clip), Radius Cut wheel wells, 4 link solid axle rear end, Altered wheelbase, Much larger engine, Zoomie Headers and High stack Intake system. The front section of the vehicle has been stripped down to the structure and enlarged in order to fit the massive engine in place and the large exhaust pipe stacks on the sides. The front end features a small rusty bumper with two turning signals and, behind it, two circular headlamps. The front axle is composed of a single aluminium bar with small suspension linkages and two articulated bars connected to the structure, in a similar fashion to the Hotknife and the Fränken Stange, as well as two small wheels with "Dukes" rims. The engine itself has no visible parts covering the front, exposing the rotating timing belt around the gears for the cams, crank, water pump, timing belt adjusters and idlers, as well as eight rusty velocity stacks and "TORNADO" badges over both cam covers. On the rear section, two large wheels with thick drag racing tires and "Five Star" rims have been fitted to the car and the rear arches are now lifted to give (limited) room for the high profile tires. The rear axle is also lifted and fitted with articulated bars. The main greenhouse area of the vehicle remained intact. Despite the nature of the vehicle being illegal, its exposed exhausts and engine components and wheels protruding the wheel housing, the vehicle still features a rear license plate. As with animated primary drives in the motorcycles of the Bikers update, the Tornado Rat Rod features an animated timing belt powering every engine pulley. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tornado is powered by a hefty big-block single-overhead camshaft V8 with 8 large velocity stack carburetors, in an FMR (front-mid engine, rear wheel drive) layout, laid longitudinally and coupled to a 4-speed gearbox. The larged and exposed tires are very vulnerable to gunfire, making bulletproof tires a high recommendation. The Rat Rod has good acceleration, albeit with a low top speed that may prove a challenge to keep up with faster vehicles from its class, even with upgrades, in races. The rather long wheelbase may also cause lower handling capabilities compared to the standard Tornado. GTA Online Overview Big-Block V8 w/ 8 Velocity Stack Carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = TornadoRatRod-GTAO-RSCStats.jpg |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' "Wheel Types" option only affects the front wheels. Image Gallery TornadoRatRodWeek-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Advertisement. TornadoRatRod-GTAO-SSASA.png|The '''Tornado Rat Rod' on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. TornadoRatRod-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Tornado Rat Rod on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. TornadoRatRod-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Tornado Rat Rod on Rockstar Games Social Club. TornadoRatRod-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Tornado Rat Rod on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase for $378,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia *When adding custom wheels to the car, only the front wheels are modified. The rear ones remain in stock form. *The car's engine lacks a radiator, which would make the car overheat. *Despite being a beater vehicle, the Rat Rod has no beater-standard horn. *The default radio station for the Tornado Rat Rod is Channel X. *The car gained the ability to wheelie as part of a later update, despite not being in the muscle class. See Also *Tornado - Base model of the Tornado Rat Rod. *Hotknife and Fränken Stange - Two similar hotrods in the game. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Muscle Cars Category:Classic Cars Category:Hotrods Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online